


Raise your prayer to a shout [Podfic]

by Miff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miff/pseuds/Miff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are threads tied to your fingers, linking you to your soulmates, but you can't see them.</p>
<p>Yachi can see all of them, except for the red one around her left middle finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise your prayer to a shout [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raise your prayer to a shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073947) by [Veto_power_over_clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks/pseuds/Veto_power_over_clocks). 



> This was so much fun to record, yammers and yachi are just so cute together!! I was actually so taken with these two, and this story that I made an 8tracks for it! Gosh I can't get enough of these cuties!!! And that gym scene amirite? //swoon
> 
> I hope you enjoy listening to me as much as I enjoyed performing!

**Text:**[Raise your prayer to a shout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4073947)  
**Author:**[Veto_power_over_clocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks)  
**Length:** 38:26  
****Size:**** 36 KB **  
****Download link** : [Dropbox   
](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fbgyn75gcf88ybf/Raise%20your%20prayer%20to%20a%20shout%20By%20Veto_power_over_clocks.mp3?dl=0)**Bonus:**[Fanmix](http://anatomyofaschoolgirl.tumblr.com/post/121870816901/a-shy-love-hitoka-likes-stars-she-likes-the-way)


End file.
